In Comes Serena
by Sekai
Summary: One day Serena Philips shows up at Hogwarts. Who is she, and what is her connection to a certain black-haired wizard?
1. Reaching Hogwarts

Disclaimer: The whole univers of Harry Potter belongs to the genious that is J.K.Rowling.

Serena Philips was visiting family in Norway along with her mother when the most peculiar thing happened. As she was walking down to the bus a sudden headache threatened to split her head. She stopped, and broughta finger to her temple. The soaring white pain flashed inside her head, and her eyes blinked shut. Trough the pain she felt like she was falling, but on the same time she felt her feet firmly on the ground. After a minute or so the pain had passed, and she dared open her eyes. But instead of the Norwegian landscape she expected to see, the rugged mountains, the early-summer flowers and cloud-specked skies, her eyes landed upon ancient stonewalls and a huge set of marble stairs. She suddenly found herself in an enormous, quiet hall.

Serena stood quite still, blinking heavily. But the scene did not change to the former. Shaking she prodded the wall, and she found that it was, indeed, real.

"Oh, god." She sighed. "Isn't this just typical." She leaned against the cold stone, carefully bashing the back of her head repeatedly. Silent swearwords tumbled from her lips. "Fuuuuck!"

As she pushed away from the wall, intending to find some help, someone spared her the trouble. A door opened and a person appeared. His hair fell black to his shoulders, his nose was slightly crooked and his eyes twinkled black. He wore a long robe that billowed behind him. He clearly didn't expect seeing anyone, and stopped abruptly as he spotted her. Serena, thankful she didn't have to sport an adventure searching for help, approached the man.

There was something disturbingly familiar about him, but she couldn't figure out just what it was. His dark eyes were looking her up and down as she closed up on him. Soon she came to a halt right in front of him.

"Who are you?" He asked at last. Silently relieved she had ended up somewhere they at least spoke English, she relaxed. "I'm Serena," She answered. "Why are you here? School's over for the year." "This is a school?" she asked? He nodded. "Yes, Hog.." He broke off, as if remembering something. He glanced at her searchingly. "Yes, it's a school." He said at last. "I was wondering if you could help me." She began, "Because I really have no clue how I ended up here." Another quizzical look found it's way from his eyes. "I was just walking down the road, when this headache suddenly appeared, and the next thing I know, I'm here!" She exclaimed. "I haven't got anything with me!" She sighed. "I haven't even got my wand." She added in whisper. But this caught the man's attention. "Your what?" Serena's eyes widened as she realised what she had said. Gathering her wits she splurted out what came to her minds. "My phone, my cellphone." He looked at her, as if doubting her words, but still not daring to voice it. "Do you know --- quidditch?"

Serena's eyes darted to his, locking his gaze. She nodded. "It's a sport!" She said. "So you're a witch!" he stated. She nodded again. He breathed in relief. His face cracked into a smile. "And here I was wondering how to get a muggle out of Hogwarts!" It suddenly clicked in her head. Hogwarts! One of the best magical schools in the world!

She returned her attention to the grinning man in front of her. His handsome features really showed when he smiled like that, making his eyes twinkle playfully.

He signalled for her to follow him. And she did. First trough a set of huge doors, then across a five-table-filled hall, and then rough another door, down a short hall, and into a room.. The man she still didn't know by name tossed a pinch of powder into the newly awoken fire and shouted "Albus Dumbledore!"

Soon a white-bearded face appeared in the flames. "Headmaster." The dark-haired man said, breaking the old man's greeting. "We've got a lost girl here. Her name is Serena. She say's she doesn't know how she ended up here." He grabbed Serena and brought her in view of the fire. "Tell him what happened." He urged. Serena told her tale from beginning to end. When she finished the fire-head remained silent for a moment. "She's a witch, of course." The black-haired added as an afterthought.

The bearded man, Albus Dumbledore, nodded quietly. "Well," he said at last. "Giver her a room, and I'll drop by later in the week." The head disappeared with a blaze, and left a puzzled pair. They exchanged glances, before he led Serena back out into what she supposed was the entrance all. He led her up the marble stairs, trough a series of halls and hidden doors, before opening a unicorn-decorated wall-carpet with the password 'silver glory' and letting her into a room.

A soft breeze swept trough the roomfrom the open window on the opposite wall, making the embroided white curtains flutter. A fireplace was placed at one wall, and a wide door on the other. A couple of chairs and a sofa was placed around a table facing the now cold fireplace.

The man turned to face her. "Can you remember your way back to the hall?" he asked. Serena nodded weakly. "I think." "All right! There'll be dinner in the Hall in an hour. I'll se you there." He grinned at her and passed her to exit. "Wait!" Serena called. "What's your name?" The dark haired wizard turned with a spark in his eyes…

_So, who's the mysterious man?  
Why did Serena end up at Hogwarts?  
Will I ever continue?_

_Reviews please! :)_


	2. Hogwarts Continues

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Rowling. Bless her.

… "My name is Severus Snape. He said with a charming smile before leaving. 16 years old Serena Philips turned and flopped down on the couch. Had it not been for the fact that he seemed to be about 25 years old, Serena would have thought him to be her long lost father. After all, her mother had said that his name was Severus Snape, and that both his eyes and his hair were dark. Serena had to admit that at least that had to be true.

Although she looked very much like her mother, Helen Philips, her dark brown hair and her almost black eyes were distinctively different fro the pale gold and sky-blue of her mother.

And now Serena had appeared right in front of a man with black hair, black eyes, and a went by the name of Severus Snape.

Dropping the subject of her wandering thoughts she rose from the couch and approached the second door leading out from the room. The door fell into the wall with gentle prodding and revealed a bedroom.

On the left hand wall a huge dark curtain covered what Serena supposed was a window. She pulled at the bottom of the fabric and it rolled up, flooding the previously dark room with light. Whit, soft curtains with emroided patterns frame the window. A blue and green carpet softened the stone floor. A four-poster bed with curtains similar to those around the window was place almost in the corner on the furthest right. In the right corner, closest to where Serena entered, was an open frame, and beyond it something that looked like a bathroom made of whites, greens and blues.

All was a striking contrast to the reds and yellows of the other room.

Satisfied, Serena turned around, and jumped in shock. A little house-elf had given her quite the shock. He squeaked, and bowed so that his ears grazed the floor. "Miss want's anything?" he asked in an high-pitched voice. Serena nodded slowly. "A broom would be nice." She said. "For flying, miss?" The elf asked. Serena nodded, and her was off with a loud snap. A minute later he returned with a Cleensweep. She thanked him, making him blush furiously, and turned to the window. A snap announced that he had left.

Serena stepped out of the window, and let herself drop to the ground. Swiftly she swung onto the broom and started to rise just as her feet graze the tall grass. She circled the castle that was Hogwarts School before landing outside the huge entrance doors. Brushing her wild, curly hair back she entered. Jumping back onto the broom she flew into the opposite side, and flew straight up to the main table, where the dark-haired man that was Severus Snape was seated. There was no one else in the hall.

_What'll happen now?  
Which secrets will be revealed?  
Will we ever know?_


End file.
